


Paid in Full

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Say A Little Prayer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sugar Daddy, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Ella finds out that Lucifer went behind her back
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Say A Little Prayer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664404
Kudos: 114





	Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> A baby bunny that bit me after a scene I wrote for "Blood Crumbs"

“Lucifer, what is this?”

Lucifer considered the object that had been shoved beneath his nose. “Piece of paper?” he guessed.

Ella frowned. “This is my bill for Doctor Linda. Why does it say ‘paid in full’?”

“Because responsible people pay their bills?” Lucifer asked, going slightly cross-eyed in an attempt to keep his eyes on the paper.

“But _I_ didn’t pay it!” Ella growled. “Which means that you did! Damn it! I told Maze I didn’t want to be your Sugar Baby!”

“My what?” Lucifer sounded confused for a second, but then perked up. “Ooh, what have you been plotting with my Demon behind my back?”

“What? No! I am not the one plotting!” Ella struggled to stay on topic. “You are the one plotting! Plotting to pay my therapy bills! Why?”

“No plot needed,” Lucifer said smugly. “I just put you on my account. Honestly, I think Linda’s let half of her clients go just so she can focus on the lot of us. Only fair she be well compensated.”

“You didn’t need to do this, Luce!” Ella tried to hold on to her anger, but it was hard when he was being charming like this.

“Well, need is a strong word,” Lucifer agreed, “but I wanted to. After all, the reason you’re seeing her is because of me and - well, my whole... _family_ drama.”

Ella patted his shoulder. “That’s sweet, but not true. I’ve been in therapy for years; since before I came to LA.”

“Yes, and why is that?” Lucifer asked, dropping the teasing tone.

“What?”

“Why did you first start seeing a therapist?” Lucifer asked seriously. He wasn’t joking around anymore, or prying for the fun of it. Ella wasn’t sure where this was going.

“What?” she said again, stalling.

“I believe the reason that you started therapy when you were ten was because of the presence of a certain not-ghost?” Lucifer asked gently.

“How did- oh.” The only way Lucifer would know what age she had started therapy, short of looking at her file, which she didn’t exactly put past him, was if Rae Rae had told him. And since seeing ghosts - or the angel she had been told was a ghost, rather - was why she had started… “Oh,” she said again.

“Admittedly not my fault _directly_ ,” Lucifer said with a little more cheer, “but certainly part of the drama and mayhem that is my family.”

Ella had an almost pavlovian response to the word as her brain supplied an image of another tall, dark, and snarky, and she wondered briefly if Mayhem from the insurance commercials could be related to Lucifer…

When she didn’t respond right away, Lucifer clapped his hands. “Right, that’s sorted. Now, would you like a drink?”

“Yeah, sure,” Ella gave in. Now that she’d made the connection to Rae Rae, she understood why Lucifer was doing this - she’d put her own money on the line to fix her little brother’s mistakes often enough to get it.

“Wonderful!” Lucifer practically bounced over to the bar and grabbed the mixer to start on Ella’s favorite cocktail. “Now, do tell me about this _sugar_ plot of your and Maze’s,” he said gleefully. “And don’t leave out the naughty bits.”


End file.
